Being Caught
by hop-skip-n.a.-jump
Summary: Why did Rex react so fast? Ahsoka's thoughts in Mystery of A Thousand Moons.


**Set in the episode Mystery Of A Thousand Moons. Pretty Much just whats going on in Ahsoka's head. **

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

I looked around at everyone in the room, they were all coughing and hacking, beginning to feel the effects of the virus we were all infected with. Well all of us except Jar Jar. The air was a cloudy and smoggy looking, being saturated with the Blue Shadow Virus. We had managed to seal off the whole lab so the rest of the planet would not be contaminated. In my own selfish way, I was happy that I was trapped down here with the clones, especially Rex. At least I got to see some friendly faces before the virus finished us off.

Padme had managed to find us. I used to wonder how she always ended up in these kind of situations, I learned not to questions it anymore and just let it fly. Once we had destroyed all the droids who were trying to cut open the lab and release the virus, I was exhausted. The virus was taking a toll on everyone, and I could handle myself. Almost falling down with fatigue I wrapped my arms around the ladder I had just pulled a droid out of for support. I was out of breath and exhausted, it was a big weight and all I wanted to do was lay down. But I had a job to do.

"I'm alright" I assured Padme and the clones, I didn't feel anywhere _near_ 'alright' but I didn't need to give them anything else to worry about.

Once we were all back in the room, the virus had really begun to effect everyone. I fought to keep my eyes open, out of the corner of my vision I watched Padme dampen a cloth and try to tend to one of the many sick clones.

"What a waste" she turned and said sadly to Rex as the clone she was helping began to hack uncontrallably. Rex was behind her knelling next to one of the clones.

"With all do respect Senator, its what these men where born to do" He responded grimly as he covered one of his brothers in a blanket.

"I hope their sacrifice brings us closer to peace" she hoped out loud. I wasn't going to let Padme and Rex wallow in the despair that no one was coming for us, or that they wouldn't make it. I knew if anyone could get us out of here, Master Obi Wan and Sky Guy could. Padme and Rex were aware of what those two were capable of. Why were they being so grim and why couldn't they just have faith my Anakin would make it back?

"It will Padme" I began to say as I stood up trying to encourage them, my coughing couldn't be stopped. Once I was up, I realised standing was not a good idea. The room began to spin and fade "You must beli-" I attempted to say. I was the only Jedi in this situation and so I felt it to be my responsibility to keep everyone optimistic.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as I fell, I saw Rex began to run over to where I was. The last thing I remember was expecting to hit a cold, hard floor and Padme's worried voice calling my name. But then I was caught in Rex's arms. I felt my bare skin collapse against his armor. Then everything went dark. It was kind of like sleeping, finally I had gotten to lay down in a way but I was a little embarrassed. I had a been in charge and being the little fainting Padawan?

Not okay with me.

But I still wonder, why did Rex catch me?

How and why did he react so fast?

Weren't Padme or Jar Jar much closer to where I was than anyone else?

Rex had been tending to another clone, one of his _brothers_ and ran to help me.

When I finally was conscious, I looked up at the bright sunlight. Seeing the bright sky and trees of the outside world, I knew my Master and Master Kenobi and been successful and I was going to live, as were Rex, Padme, and the other clones. _'Where is Sky Guy?" _I thought, turning my head and looking around, the thick jungle above the lab and a medium sized group of people. Some of them where on stretchers just like I was.

I scanned the crowed, I didn't mean to think selfish thoughts but I could help myself to wonder where my Master was. I had done my job, didn't I at least deserve a 'thank you' or something?

My eyes finally locked onto him, he was over by another stretcher talking to someone I couldn't see...until I made out the face of Padme. My heart dropped and I felt a sense of, jealousy and maybe disappointment. I was his padawan, she's just as senator. I had been infected with this virus much longer than she had been. Why didn't he come to my aid first, why was she so special?

If I didn't have a deadly virus affecting my brain, I could have sworn I had seen him hold her hand.

Pushing the thoughts out of my mind, I looked around for Rex. He was on another stretcher being hovered around and into the ship. His normally tan skin was a very pale and sickly looking. His stretcher stopped in front of Master Kenobi and Jar Jar. The Gungan was dancing and loudly shouting about being trained with a blaster.

"I am _not _training him" I heard Rex say flatly, his strecher moved on. I lightly laughed at the scene, I found it quite humorous that even after being spared a death by the Blue Shadow Virus, Rex would even consider training the..._slightly _enthused Jar Jar. Sure he wasn't exactly the brightest or most coordinated of all Gungans, but it was reason enough for most clones, and people to dislike Jar Jar.

Once the show was over I turned my attention back to my absent Master, he was making his way over to my stretcher. Finally.

"You did a fantastic job today Snips" He congratulated me. I didn't really want to talk to him anymore. Something about being the second visited made me feel a little inferior. But for some reason whenever my Master was happy, I wanted to be happy. I decided to save my disappointment for another time. Plus for once, he was complimenting me.

"All thanks to your training Master" I said back. He smirked and looked up at the sky.

"Your right I probably do deserve most of the credit" He said jokingly, he crossed his arms boastfully. I rolled my eyes at him, he could be so conceded sometimes. "But not all of it" he allowed.

"Good thing I know you don't mean everthing you say" I retorted. He smiled and told told the pilot to get me and Padme out of there. I thanked him one last time before our hanger lifted off.

Even if my Master gives a Senator more attention than his own Padawan, I always know I have Rex, who has and would leave his brothers side to come to my need. I would rather he didn't sometimes though. They need him more than I do I guess, its just comforting to know he would.

* * *

**Ahh...schools gonna start up and I can't get into the swing of it...**

**I only wanted to write this because Mystery of A Thousand Moon is my favorite clone wars episode (so far) and like no one else thought Rex made it to Ahsokas side pretty quickly??**

**And if I were Ahsoka I would have been P. at Anakin checking on Padme first too!**

**Then there's times where I just want to murder Jar Jar, I love him and all but he is just in the way sometimes.**

**I shalt write-eth soon. **

**n_****n**


End file.
